A Vampire Romance
by Suryallee
Summary: Someone else here that noticed the look Dwayne gave the cute girl in the video store too? I was wondering what could have become of the two, a little warning, I was in one of my romantic moods so beware of this when you read this story Sweatdrops madly Dw
1. Chapter 1

_**A Vampire Romance **_

_**Non Beta version for now/ Beta needed!**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own the lost boys or any of the characters of the movie! I merely wrote this to amuse others and myself with it; this is fan fiction, nothing more!**_

_**Description: Someone else here that noticed the look Dwayne gave the cute girl in the video store too? I was wondering what could have become of the two, a little warning, I was in one of my romantic moods so beware of this when you read this story (Sweat-drops madly)**_

_**Rating; M**_

_**Warnings; My bad grammar and spelling. Several killing moods of the actors, blood, vengeance, murder, mention of murder, gore, blood play, crime and murder scenes, cursing, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people, male to male relationships female/male relationships, violent scenes, and other I cant think of it now.**_

_**Other, I hope I have made a halfway god job with Dwayne´s character in this. From what I saw in the film and read in the book, he was more the silent watcher type of a person. Maria is the employee of Max in the film and the book. I really wonder why they cut her part out of the film! She is a formidable actress that plays her role and a beautiful one too (pouts)**_

_**Pairings; Several different but in this the main pair is Dwayne / Maria.**_

_**An important note from the authoress, please read!**_

_**I am native German so please bear with my English before you go ballistic and flood my reviews box with flames and such. How is that? Instead of grumpily state out my errors all the time, you could help me and do Beta for me. I still need a serious person for this story of mine and I would be thankful if someone wants to do this for the others and me. But please, only if you really mean to do this! I had this experience several times before and the most never kept up with the task…it seems I am all in all told, in the search for a Beta with muuuuch time. Because I have many stories running and could really need a friend here who wants to beta them all for me. O.O**_

_**I write now for nearly one and a half year and have gotten tons of better in time…still; my English is not good enough. Please, if you really and honestly want to help me out with more as 20 stories I have running in several fandoms, I offer to write you one for the help. Whatever you want, I will write it.**_

_**To everyone else, have fun by reading my stories and I hope I am not too bad in my writing skills.**_

_**A begging for help, Suryallee OO (Sits in her chair and cries)**_

_**(For the people who wants to help me, please send a mail to the following address. suryallee yahoo. de, Please put the spaces out.)**_

_Never trust your friends! Especially not if their name is Paul!_

Dong!

„Ouch, Shiiit! "

This was the third time this night Dwayne stumbled over his own clumsy feet and hit his head in the process!

The poor vampire cursed his Blood Brother, Paul currently to hell and back inside of his thoughts….the very same little maniac was responsible for the poor vampires current state of…Uhm…clumsiness?

To think that this night begun so harmless in the beginning….

Dwayne awoke from their daylight sleep like usual by dawn. They bickered around for a while and then separated in two parties to join later again at the boarder walk for their usual feeding on their way back. Paul had given the dark haired vampire one of his joints with an unusual smirk on his lips…Dwayne's mouth escaped a heavy curse; he knew his brother had something in his sleeve when he gave him the joint! Why had he taken the cursed thing and puffed it away?!?...Never less, he did it and soon afterwards, Dwayne found out that the stuff was stronger then usually.

And that in the hard way!

Since then, Dwayne had the creepy feeling that every stone that lay on the ground felt the sudden desire to trip him and his feet did the cursed thingies the favor all the time!

"Fuck!"

Again one stone had gotten under his suddenly so clumsy feet and brought him nearly to fall over and down again. Dwayne's line of curses took up to a new level after he did barely catch his body from falling down again. Only…only to flare wildly with his arms a second later to stop the next stone trap attack. Now he was sure that Paul did that to him on purpose!

Meanwhile the poor vampire tried it hard not to fall again; Maria watched the entire event from the side of her car. She was on her way home right now and had just intended to open the driver's side of her car to slip inside the seat to drive home…there then she spotted the clumsily moving Dwayne on the boarder walk!

The raven-haired native looking Lost Boy was her secretly favorite out of the bunch of four troublemakers. Why this was so, not even Maria could tell, it just was this way since she worked for Max and knew the four boys now.

The always came inside the video store at night, harassing poor Max and his dog Thorn. Always gave her winks and suggestive comments when they did come…but never did they harm her really. Often, Maria had met them outside of the shop doors on her way home, but they always let her be. She wondered why, well knowing that these boys where known to make nothing but trouble and that they where dangerous. She was not dump; she heard the rumors about them taking girls out for a ride with them…girls that never came back!

Sure, they always had explanations for the why but Maria did not believe David and his boys their excuses for one second; there was something predatory in the four boy's eyes that she could not really place.

Dwayne always smiled slightly when he was with them and when they teased her. For him a rare thing to do, Maria knew this already from others. She could not help it; the native of the bunch had something on him that lured the Latino girl practically to him as the fire lured the moth to it. He was at least a good head taller as her and always had that cute boy with him when she saw him on the boarder walk later. The boy was the cuteness incarnate Maria thought.

As far she knew it, his name was Laddy. She did not like the girl that was always with David and them but the boy, Maria did adore! He reminded her so much of her lost little brother…Joshua…she had left right after the incident that caused the boys dead.

To leave New Orleans was the wisest thing in Maria´s opinion that she had ever done. Her family was a family of drunks and the only thing that had held her there had been her little brother and her grandmother. Both of them where gone now and she had moved on.

Another thing that always stopped the girl from taking one of their offers to ride with them was that her grandmother always told her old tales and stories. Stories, that sounds very familiar with the stories, which she was constantly told about these boys.

Maria became told from her about werewolves, vampires and other nocturnal creatures often as bedtime stories and these stories warned her now to trust this Lost Boys, too much. Of course, it gave no such a thing as vampires, but honestly told Maria did not want to find out if she was wrong or not! After all, she came out of town where voodoo was practiced on each corner and she did not want to push her luck.

Some things on the boys where too strange…they came out only at night, she never saw them eat or drink something, they always staid together and so on…

The list was endless!

He could not look cute enough in Marias opinion to risk it to find out more then she wanted!

Now…this!

She could not help it to blush brightly at the new string of curses that left Dwayne's lips when his head meet again with the concrete. Face forward, of course. The dark haired male let a string of dark promises, all centering around Paul, escape his lush lips that could have made a wore blush! To her wonderment, he did it without to catch even new air!

Whatever the crazy blonde gave him to smoke, that much Maria had already figured out of his ongoing string of muttered curses, he was in for it right after the black haired native was ok again! Warring against her better judgment, she finally gave it up and went over to the almost comical looking man to help him to reach at least his friends in one piece.

Dwayne just hoped that no one he knew saw him stumble around like this! How humiliating! If he ever got his hands on Paul again, his brother was soo dead!

Suddenly the sound of a soft female voice asked him if she could help him somehow to reach his gang…

Oh nooo, let it be not her! God! Everyone else, even Max, but please, please, please, let it not be she! was all what the poor vampire could think. His lips escaped a groan…from all the masses of humans on this fucking boarder walk; it must be the cute worker of Max that found him looking like a fool right now…dam!

A questioning look upwards from his embarrassing position on the floor told Dwayne all too clearly that god currently did not listen to him and that it was indeed the beautiful employee of David's sire Max. That stood there next to him with a look of concern and a cute blush on her face.

His head meet the pavement again with a muttered curse about his lack of luck.

Soft hands helped him slowly up until he was standing again. Embarrassed beyond words, Dwayne muttered thanks, and tried to hurry away from the female that he secretly wanted to bed since a while now.

However, no avail, Maria turned out to have a much stronger grip as he ever thought she could have. She let not go of Dwayne and soon the vampire found out that it was easier to let her drag him with her towards the boarder walk as to try to reach the others there alone.

Even leaning slightly onto the small body beside him, Dwayne was at least a head taller as the dark tanned female that helped him to walk at least halfway normal.

He could not help it as to smell the nice perfume of the girl or to cast sideway glances at her features from time to time; she truly was beautiful! All of this helped the poor man not much now, it made it even more badly for Dwayne!

Besides, a certain part of his body seem to choose this moment to tell him all too clearly how much he wanted to bed Maria…gulping Dwayne tried to will his body reaction down and to concentrate on it not to trip again.

"What in the name of heaven have you taken that could have this kind of affect to you, Dwayne?"

Her question told him volumes about her curiosity and surprisingly, care about him. Dwayne found it was ok to risk a glance at her and tried to find out what she exactly had in her mind. Her eyes told of nothing other as real concern and worry. A sudden warm feeling spread through Dwayne after he realized that she truly meant it… when was the last time someone had truly worried about him?

The tall man looked away and tried to hide his slightly pink face with the movement.

"I wish I knew! Really, I don't have a clue; he gave me the joint without to tell me of the side effects…just let me get my hands on Paul!" Dwayne's eyes held a deadly glint inside of them and for a second they seem to have turned in color. From dark brown to a strange red yellow…but before Maria could catch the strange color change it was gone again.

Maria shock her dark brown tresses with a silent laugh, his friend was in for it! She did not really want to know what the tall male would do to the always-hyperactive blonde when he was better again. Somehow, she was sure it was nothing nice that was currently running through Dwayne's head!

He regarded her for a second before she could her him star to chuckle along with her; both continued their strange amusement walk for a few more minutes. When she reached the area in that she knew the boys mostly parked their bikes, she found the bikes there but nobody else of his friends with the machines.

Maria figured that they where somewhere on the boarder walk and helped Dwayne to sit down on his black and red machine.

"Thanks chika, I don't know if I could have reached it on my own any time soon." The normally more quite member of the gang sighted and went his dark eyes upwards to the young woman that stand next to him and his bike. Oh, how much Dwayne wished now that he could simply snatch her under an arm and then race away! Nevertheless, no such luck for him! At least not as long his body reacted this extreme and not to mention, alien.

She wearied a dark denim miniskirt tonight and a green blouse that snuggled nicely against her curves. A pair of green pumps finished the picture. He knew, mostly she dressed up in pink or such colors, to see her like this meant she was on her way home. Dwayne had seen her many times before when she went home from her work, mostly she then changed her stile to something more descent. He figured that it was max way to entertain his customers with a dressed up employee in the shop.

He did not like the way some of the male customers sized the girl up and he hated the thought that one of these pigs could dare it one day to try to go after the cute and nice female. A low growl, not to hear for Maria, escaped Dwayne at the thought.

"Well…Uhm…I think you can now wait for your friends alone, right?" she bit nervous on her bottom lip and tilted her head a little to aside to look at Dwayne out of the new angle. At his short look, Maria nodded back at him with a friendly smile and turned half around.

"Good night, Dwayne, see you around." Again, the handsome male nodded at this and Maria turned fully to walk away from the sexual fantasy of her sleepless nights to hurry back to her car.

Dwayne could only dully look after her back retreating, literally tongue-tied. What had ridden him to let her go? This time his growl scared some of the people that walked around the bikes away from the brooding male.

Slapping his head in frustration, Dwayne vowed silently to kill his brother a little, right the next time he got his claws on Paul!!!

This second choose a well-meaning god to let Dwayne hear a voice say;

"Did you not tell me that he would probably talk with a fishes by now, Paul? Well, to me he looks rather normal." David's voice held pure amusement when he told this to the blonde that walked beside him up to the bikes.

Marco, who saw the short reddish glint appear in Dwayne's eyes just in time, made a hastily retreat from his two brothers and walked out of the beginning war zone: To look at the upcoming spectacle from out of a safe distance.

The blonde, rocker like type looked somewhat bewildered at the dark haired member of their family.

"Yeah, he should, at least that was it what the dealer told me!"

This second chose Dwayne to attack. With a growl, he was at Paul's collar and nearly shocked the blonde unconscious. David's laughter runs through the night when he and Marco tried it to pry their enraged brother from the other. Even with their combined strength, it turned out to be impossible to get Dwayne off Paul before he had not placed a black eye on him.

Then he simply passed out and dreamed of mermaids with the face of Maria for the rest of the night and the following day…

The next night found Maria again after her work in front of her car.

This time the girl took her seat without interruptions and soon she was on her way home.

From out of the darkness around the parking place, a figure watched her step inside the car and then drives away. The tall dark shadow followed the woman quickly and quietly but it did not take the normal way to follow her. The shadow took up into the air and flew behind the car!

She could not shake the feeling off her that someone was watching her! Several times Maria turned around to look out for a follower but never had she seen one. Strange, the young woman thought, then she shock the feeling of and concentrated on the road before her.

As soon she reached her house, Maria hurried to close and lock her car and to get inside of the house she lived in. somehow, the brunette still felt the strange feeling of being watched. When she finally reached the door to her room and after some seconds closed it behind her, Maria was nothing more then glad. What ever had followed her, here she was safe!

Living as a runaway has teacher the girl soon to believe in more as the normality. Before max gave Maria a job, she had lived on the streets and seen a lot more as still to believe that all what her grandmother told her was just myth. When she got the flat, Maria had put up the spell wards her old lady had told her to do, to keep her out of trouble. As long she did not invite something in, Maria was safe.

This also recognized a silent figure who watched the girl fast move inside of the safety of her flat. Softly uttered curses sounded through the night and the being sat down on the roof to think over all a little. How could it get the girl to invite it inside her home? To it, it was clear that the woman knew enough already to be cautious and wary against it.

The being that normally appeared as a young man, maybe in the age of 18 or 19 years old normally under the name, Dwayne, reminded in nothing anymore to his normal appearance. His cheekbones stood out more prominent and the bulbous forehead looked more as that of a hunter as a humans. Animal alike and strangely different, still it was the same being that sat now on the rooftop of the neighbor house.

His brothers had hurried to apologize to Dwayne when he awoke again. They had wanted to make a joke…a joke that turned out badly for the Lost Boy and could have cost Dwayne more then only an embarrassing moment!

He took this as his chance to tell David about his obsession with the girl. After some discussions, his leader agreed to it to let him have her. Now, here he was and she was it too…just out of his reach! So near and yet so far, Dwayne could have howled in his anger and frustration!

Why could not go one thing for once, smoothly in his live!

As far he knows Maria, she would probably close the door even more if he tried it to open it. Not to mention, that Maria now never would speak a word with him again. The girl took never offered rides from them, always staid away from his group and talked not much to them. She was a clever one.

The most humans were not that clever and smart enough to stay away from the predators that the Lost Boys where, the even begged practically at them to be killed! Maria had caught Dwayne's interest because she did nothing like that. It made the silent thinker wonder about her motives and a few carefully placed peeks in the girls mind told him about her grandmother's stories and Maria´s memory of them.

Now the young woman did her best to stay out of trouble…that she seems to like Laddy was a plus for her in Dwayne's line of thoughts. The youngster was the only living being that Dwayne felt attached to and familiar with. It was mostly him or Paul who took care of the homeless boy since they found him on the boarder walk one night, running from the sorry excuse of a father of him.

The guy had beaten the living shit out of the now 8 years old boy! With both of the two coming out of a similar childhood milieu like Laddy, they had taken the youth in and killed the drunken father of the boy. Now Laddy lived with them all and Star was normally supposed to take care of him when the males where on their hunts or otherwise occupied.

Only, the gypsy girl of his leader often lost the boy in the crowd and Dwayne did not like that!

When he took the responsibility for something or someone, he did that completely and with care. Star just did what she was told from David. Sure, the girl seem to love the boy but her careless way made it sometimes hard for Dwayne to not break her neck…one day she would be the dead of them all, he was sure.

Maria, well the Latina was caring and smart, somewhere in his mind Dwayne was sure that she would take a better care of the boy as Star. At least she would not cry at every second when something got rougher or did not run, as she wanted it.

Now, how could he get inside of the girls flat? Suddenly a thought hit the vampire on the roof and he was gone in a flash. He had to get some things…and Laddy!

Maria tried to distract herself from the still there feeling of being watched. She wished the watcher would make itself known at least! That would make it easier for her to turn him or her down. Maria hated nothing more as stalkers!

A sudden ringing of her doorbell brought her out of her musings…at this time. She thought and hurried over to the spy in her door to look through it who that could be in this late hour that rung her bell. She knew not much people here in Santa Carla. Only a few Maria held a slight friendship with…she did not take the risk that someone found out that she was 17 and not 18 as she told Max! Someone could have called the police and that guys would bring her back to her father and her so-called family!

The spy showed her the picture of the most unlikely persons Maria would have thought of that would stand there, Dwayne and Laddy? What did the dark man and the boy do here at this hour?! The boy should sleep already, what did Dwayne thinking that he was doing?

Wary now, she answered through the door at first.

"Yes?"

Dwayne cursed silently and tried to look as harmless as a vampire in human disguise could look. If you did not thought about it more closely that he had not feed already tonight…

He even managed it to smile a little to make his sudden appearance at her door more harmless looking. Dwayne hoped inwardly that she would take the bait and let him in. instead to answer her directly he held a bouquet of flowers right in front of the spy and hoped against hope that she would open the door at least.

Beside him stood Laddy who Dwayne instructed before to be the nicest little brother replica he could be. The boy was curios about it why his brother figure took him with him to meet this female but did not question it. The boy wondered also about it what Dwayne could want from the woman that was so important that he had to meet her too!

He loved the dark vampire as a big brother and hoped he would always there for him. The youngster questioned himself, if Dwayne could want her, as David seems to want Star. The girl, that Laddy saw as a kind of elder sister to him. Suddenly the door opened and Laddy could see the dark skinned Latina that owned the voice from just before.

The young woman was beautiful and seemed nice to the homeless boy. She smiled down at Laddy and kneeled even down to him on eye level when she softly greeted him. Laddy liked her from the start.

Right after, Maria stood again and gave Dwayne a glare that could have frozen the hell over!

"Really! He is a child that belongs in a warm blanked and brought to bed already…what did you think to bring the young boy here at this hour, Dwayne?"

The man in question gulped at the look and felt relieved when she took the flowers from him with a tiny smile.

"They are beautiful, thank you Dwayne!"

He smiled a little clumsily and scratched his head; inwardly the, oh so cool vampire was a nervous wreck! He had forgotten how late it already was and human children where supposed to be asleep already…dammed! Both, Laddy and Dwayne shared a nervous glance at each other when Maria stepped back inside her flat.

From her point of view both looked as if they wanted to run away…"come in already, will you? The doorway is no place for the cute boy to stand in." with that, she turned around and searched for a vase.

She never got it in fully that she did just invite the two in…

The half vampire child and the full vampire at his side shrugged silently and did just what they where told. Dwayne closed the door behind him silently.

Finally! He was inside! With a slight smirk, Dwayne went to the living room of Marias flat and looked around in it. The room was small but comfortable. Many cushions on the floor invited to sit down and lounge there. A small TV and a game station in one corner, a couch with more cushions on the opposite side, all here looked clean and comfortable. A place Dwayne did like to be in.

Laddy soon busied himself with the games and Dwayne could worry less about the boy for now. He noted the thick curtains on her windows in a rather inspection like way, the girl seems not to like the sun when she was asleep and to judge from her job times, Maria slept mostly into the later hours of the day. Also, they shut the people's eyes out in the nightly hours, perfect, Dwayne thought. A short inspection of the curtains made sure that they leaved not much light through them…his mind toyed with an idea soon.

Then the woman came back and placed the vase in front of a picture of an elderly woman with a boy at Laddys age sitting in her lap. "My younger brother and my grandmother…this was made shortly before…" here she ended her tale and took the picture in her hand. Dwayne did not need it to hear the rest; the black ribbon on the picture said it all. The two must have died.

The elderly woman looked slightly Mexican native and the boy much like a younger copy of Maria. Only, the youngster was male and she was female, the family resample was strong between the two different persons. Dwayne got suddenly the feeling that there was more behind it as that Maria gave away but he let it slide for the moment.

"These two were your only family members?" Dwayne sounded casual and chooses his words with care. She shocks her tresses in denial but said nothing more to him afterwards. Again, the vampire let it slide. When she suddenly answered him after a few minutes, Dwayne was surprised.

"No…I still have another brother. He is older then me. My mother and my father still live but I would rather found dead before I will go freely back to my so called father again!" her voice quivered with barely restrained fury and hate. Dwayne was surprised to hear the normally so pleasant and calm woman talk so hatefully like this!

"I do not even know why I tell you this…normally I don't talk about them at any cost. It could place me in danger. Somehow I do not think you would bring me back to them…however, my father were the point, why I left my family and came here. He drunk always too much and one night he set fire in the house by accident…or so the police thinks! He did it on purpose and grandma and Joshua died from the smoke and burned down with the house…"

Here Maria lost it and begun to weep.

She set down on the cushions next to Laddy who fast took the woman in his short arms and held her. Soon after, Maria felt suddenly two stronger arms wrap themselves around her frame and hold her to a broad chest. For minutes she simply cried her heart out then the arms gave her free again and she cleaned her face up.

It had felt nice to be held like this. More then nice Maria thought she liked the feeling Dwayne gave her when he held her like that. She felt secure and protected; as if nothing could harm her meanwhile he did hold her close.

Her smile at him was brilliant; Dwayne gulped and turned his head to the side to avoid it that she caught his slight blush. He let her go only because he did not want to do something stupid. Dwayne had liked it to hold her small frame like this, immensely!

"You do hate him." It was not a question and her nodding head told Dwayne, that Maria knew this too but she choose to confirm his suspicion like this.

"Yes! With a passion! He wanted to kill my grandmother that night in order to get on the money of her bank account, to finance his drinking more. Even my own mother, her daughter, did nothing to stop him! My brother was there on surprise…they did not know and so he died in the fire. His friends and he are too strong for me alone to take…and the police did not believe me…I choose to flee and came to Santa Carla."

Maria stopped for a second and tried to get her hurt and hate back under her control. She did not want to scare Laddy with her way to talk. To her surprise the youth just looked at Maria with eyes that seems so much older to be, as they should… suddenly she asked herself how old the boy really was. He looked nothing older then 8 years at age. Making a silent decision to take the risk, Maria went on with her tale.

Her former thoughts came back to her memory and she stored them away in her mind for later use.

"If I could, I would have killed him already. He is not a father or else, he just a drinking monster that lusts after money and would kill me first if I would let him. I am the only heir of my grandmother's money that is still alive; my mother got only the legal money and nothing more. Since my brother is dead and my other brother got only a part of her money, the rest goes for me when I turn 18. That's why I hide here, that is also why I never make friends and normally never tell a soul about this all."

Her look was defiant and questioning all together; Dwayne just answered with an open and honest look and nodded at her tale. She had the feeling, he understood her perfectly well.

The silent man gave her a thoughtfully look, she could not figure it out. What ever run through his mind, Dwayne was a master in it to conceal it from discovery and Maria got more as before the feeling that there was more true on the tales as she always had believed in that it where.

Her gaze drifted to his hands meanwhile she hugged Laddy closer to her body and she looked more closely at his nails…or what she had always believed to be nails! Right at this moment, they proofed to be the only indicator of the raging anger inside of the vampire. Without Dwayne's knowledge, his sharp nails had turned into his vampire claws. The young woman gulped; so Maria though, I was right with my musings about you and your friends, he is not an average human.

She made her mind up quickly and closed her eyes for a second, and then she looked the male beside her, directly in the eyes.

"You are not human!"

This simple declaration brought Dwayne quick out of his silent anger at the man that was supposed to take care of Maria. Her gaze did not weaver nor did she remove it from his surprised one. He saw Laddy tense in her arms and wrap his small limps even more around Maria´s body. The young boy senses the danger she had just placed herself in and reacted instinctively. Dwayne was pleased, he now was certain to have found someone he could not only spend the rest of his un-life with, more so, he had found someone that Laddy accepted too.

"No, I am not human. Don't freak out, ok? Promise?"

When she nodded at him to continue and told him an almost not to hear, I will not freak out, he nodded his head and then looked away from her again.

"I …I am a vampire. Laddy is also nearly one…"

Dwayne waited.

He waited for the scream and the other stuff that would come now surely. Strangely enough, he never thought about it that she would laugh at him. Tell him that it gave no such a thing as vampires. Why, he could not tell but he was certain somehow, that Maria would believe him.

He still waited for her to throw Laddy away and then run away from them, screaming.

It never came.

"So that is it then why I always had a strange feeling around you guys. I was beginning to believe that I needed mental help." She gave a short laugh at his unbelieving look. "What? Did you really believe it that I would try to run away from you?" At his almost hesitant nodding Maria did snort and then she shock her head, "I did not ask you because I do know nothing, Dwayne, and there…there are many stories out about you and your friends, on the boarder walk!" Stories, involving you guys with missing people. Mostly, after they took the offer for a ride from one of you.

I am not blind. I see things; maybe it is because of my grandmother who told me so many stories, maybe it is because I come from New Orleans where some things still exist in the shadows. I really don't know but one thing is for certain; I did not ask you because I wanted to be noisy or such."

She gestured at his hands and Dwayne took a sharp intake of air. His nails where replaced from his sharp claws and the vampire suddenly understood her sudden question much more. Of course, a person with her back round would put one and one together after a while!

He concentrated a little and the claws did vanish, nails looked again like nails and Maria watched the change with interest. That in return amused Dwayne. Her surprised look made him nearly laugh. The woman did her hardest to pout at him when she got it that he tried it to suppress his mirth.

Idly, Dwayne mused about it, if Maria did have the slightest idea that she practically just gave him the permission to take her as his, well, more or less. In fact, if he was following the rules of his kin then she gave him a clear invitation without to know it even.

These rules where made for vampires and the mortals became often too late aware of them. Mostly when vampires confronted them with the rules and then it mostly ended with the mortals dead. Even for their hunts, it gave some rules. Like to never go for children…how the humans came up with that fixation was beyond Dwayne!

No one ended up as vampire food without a point.

If the mortals took their offers and did not pay the old tales enough mind, they were theirs to bite…literally.

And so on, and so on, and…it gave even rules for the turning of a mortal. It was not enough to bite someone. If that would work like the humans thought, there would fast more vampires as mortals walk around in this town! It was hard work to turn a mortal being into an immortal! It took time and needed even more work after the turning.

No one was born so, or with the desire to be one. The most where turned without their wanting and had to adapt. He had been lucky that Max handpicked them all and then let it to David to turn them as his childe.

Instead of doing that himself, as Max could have done it, Dwayne shuddered at the sheer thought. He was ok with it to be David's childe and to have the blond as his sire. However, he had not much to say in the matter in the beginning or the end and turned from David on Max command. Afterwards, David guided him through the following time and son Dwayne adapted to his new life.

Males to turn was one thing, females a completely different other.

Star was a good example. She belonged to David, to no one else she could go to and no one else ever would question any of David's decisions for her. She could not leave him nor could she go against his commands, Star had to obey as long she staid half turned, as she was it now.

If she instead would come to her senses and would feed already, Dwayne knew she could be a fully member of their group. A powerful one even, the first female of their pack, that status along to be David's mate was something others in the shadows would kill to reach! Oh no, not Star, she choose it to stay halfway mortal and made herself the life harder as she had to have it.

He wondered if he could get Maria to it to let him turn her and if she would choose it too, to stay half-mortal then. The only thing Dwayne knew was that he wanted this female and that he wanted her to become a fully member of them and not only a scared half!

Suddenly the slight inwardly pull of the warning that the sunlight would come out in half an hour brought Dwayne out of his reverie and the vampire rose suddenly and brought Laddy up with him. Much to Marias surprise.

"What is it?"

"The sun comes up in a short time; I have to get him into safety before that happens and myself too. I don't think you would want to have a pair of undead hibernate in your flat."

She thought about that for a minute. "You would trust me enough to stay here with Laddy?"

Now Dwayne looked confused. "Uhm, yeah...I would…but I thought…me…" He scratched his scalp, caught in a sudden loss of words.

"Then stay here if you want it. I do not mind the company and besides, I usually sleep into the most of the day too. Therefore, it is nothing big for me to hold the curtains close for the rest of the daylight too. You do not have to worry about me to try to stake you, Dwayne. It is not my kind of method to take someone out of the picture and I would never harm the child. Half vampire or not, I will not harm Laddy or you, ok?"

He regarded Maria for a few silent minutes with a look that made her uneasy. Then Dwayne suddenly gave his agreement with a short nodding of his head and a slight grin.

"Don't you worry about it that I could take hold of you in your sleep and then bite you?" Only his eyes did laugh at her. Maria huffed at this and gave him a mock hit at the shoulder what seems to entertain Dwayne even more.

"Of course not! Because that would fall under groping and then I would find a table in my flat that could life without one leg!"

This time he did laugh! A rich and warm sound made her happy in return. That her strange new friend was not even human was no longer important to Maria. She had only problems with the most humans anyway. Dwayne, he seems to understand her without a word and she found it surprisingly easy to figure him halfway out. He was not the grumpy thinker as she had thought before all the time that he was.

She found it rather soothing and nice to banter around like this with the tall dark haired vampire. Not to think of it that she liked the unrestrained view of his shirtless chest and parts of his belly. That guy had a well-chiseled body and she was not a virgin! Slightly blushing, Maria suddenly realized it that she had stared at him…she fast turned around and fuzzed over the sleepy boy in her hold. What a ….!

Maria let it to Dwayne to cover his sorry ass from the upcoming sun alone and took Laddy with her to her bedroom. She was still brightly blushing on their way in the room.

When Maria finally closed the door, Dwayne heard her tiredly wish him a good rest through the door. Amusing how she did avoid it to say good night instead… the vampire settled for a place on the floor that the sun could not reach after Dwayne had closed the curtains with care.

This was much more as he had hoped for to reach in one night! When his body found a suitable position to sleep in, his already tired mind went out to his sire to tell David where he and Laddy settled in for the day. The older vamp seem not to mind him this, David gave only his surprise about the events of the night away. Dwayne told him everything; he let not a single detail out.

David seemed pleased with the turn of events and wished his childe and brother good luck. The mental links to the others of their little clan told Dwayne soon of Paul´s roaring laugher and Marco´s more silently cheers at him. With a snort, he cut the two out of his thoughts and went his mind back to David who currently seems to kick at Paul and Marco back in their resting cave.

David told him to bring her to him as soon Dwayne could manage it. That he would deal with Max and his dammed dog but that he wished to speak with her. Then he cut off the line and both fell silent.

Outside the sun made her way in the morning sky.

**_Ok, I wanted to write a one-shot…needless to say it will be a two shot. (Grumbles) it run away with me again, ack! I really need to write not so much…or should I say; to hold my imagination in check_****_better? However, have a nice day and I hope you liked my Dwayne story so far!_**

_**Suryallee**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Vampire Romance **

**Non Beta version for now!**

Disclaimer; I do not own the lost boys or any of the characters of the movie! I merely wrote this to amuse others and myself with it; this is fan fiction, nothing more!

**Description: Someone else here that noticed the look Dwayne gave the cute girl in the video store too? I was wondering what could have become of the two, a little warning, I was in one of my romantic moods so beware of this when you read this story (Sweat-drops madly)**

Rating; M  


**Beta; **

**  
Warnings; My bad grammar and spelling. Several killing moods of the actors, blood, vengeance, murder, mention of murder, gore, blood play, crime and murder scenes, cursing, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people, male to male relationships female/male relationships, violent scenes, and other I cant think of it now.**

Other, I hope I have made a halfway god job with Dwayne´s character in this. From what I saw in the film and read in the book, he was more the silent watcher type of a person. Maria is the employee of Max in the film and the book. I really wonder why they cut her part out of the film! She is a formidable actress that plays her role and a beautiful one too (pouts)

Pairings; Several different but in this the main pair is Dwayne / Maria.

An important note from the authoress, please read!

I am native German so please bear with my English before you go ballistic and flood my reviews box with flames and such. 

**  
I write now for nearly one and a half year and have gotten tons of better in time…still; my English is not good enough. Since a nice person has told me she would beta this for me, expect the Beta chapters as soon I have them back from her  
To everyone else, have fun by reading my stories and I hope I am not too bad in my writing skills.**

**To have a fight over a chicken**

Maria opened her eyes in a dimly lit room.

She stretched out on her bed with a cats grace and looked over to the other side of her small bed to where Laddy lay, huddled into himself with her only reminder of her brother cuddled into his small arms. It was a huge teddy bear, already half falling apart. The boy seems not to care.

He could not look cuter as now even if the boy would have tried it!

His still sleepy face told the Latina all too clearly that it still was day and Laddy would not wake up before dawn.

She tucked the sheets more securely around the boy who promptly snuggled his cute little nose under them.

It also brought the knowledge back to Maria that she still had a male vampire called Dwayne in the other room of her small flat!

The thought brought the strange warmth over the girl's senses that calmed Maria and thrilled her at the same time. Maria could not remember the last time she awoke with another person in her room. Laddy did not really count, he was still half she realized and a child too.

Dwayne…yes the native looking male was a completely different case.

His looks were captivating for Maria and his eyes, these dark eyes made her knees feel like jelly all the time he looked with them at her. Idely Maria asked herself how many girls and women already fell for the dark vampire and then got killed from him. It wasn't a nice thought but she was thinking it none the less.

He wasn't much of a talker but that was ok with Maria. She did normally not love it too much too to talk and was rather found watching others interacting with each other around her. Silence was golden, her grandmother had told her often and Maria believed in this given advice more then anything else.

Her legs touched the floor and she navigated her way through her bedroom with ease, even in the dim light from outside.

Her feet brought her to her bathroom next to her bedroom and there she washed and dressed into a t-shirt and a jeans. Both in a light blue color. Then she went out into the room, Dwayne still slept i. His eyes snapped not open and his body gave no move away. He did not even seem to breathe, for a moment that startled Maria but then she shrugged and went to her kitchen.

This room lay on the darker side of the house. This side faced the wall of the next house and never let the rays of sun into the rooms on this side of her house. Mostly she needs to hit the light button on the wall when she wanted to cook, even in the midday. Now she realized, it must be near fife a clock in the afternoon and so Maria had to use the light of the kitchen lamb to light her working for a meal. The kitchen soon smelled after wonderful things that could make mouths water.

These smells of a good Mexican food woke Dwayne from his sleep.

Despising all what humans thought to know about vampires, his kind eat normal food, the food just gave them not enough what they needed to live. Blood was a needed substance for surviving but they actually could eat normal food too.

The smells of her cooking brought him fast to his feet and even faster in the kitchen. The last night Dwayne had discovered that this room was constantly in a shadowy state because of its lack of sunlight even during the day. First he had thought of it to sleep there but then he let it be and settled onto the floor of her living room instead…more room here for his long legs!

Maria did not see Dwayne coming and so she jumped high into the air when he suddenly leaned over her shoulder to look at what she just did.

With his body so near to hers that there were no room for even an hair between them and his hands on her hips, Maria grew increasingly nervous with each passing second. It was clear after what Dwayne was after! His soft chuckle told her this clearly and she toyed for seconds with the thought to hit him with the half of the chicken in her hold over his head for it!

As if sensing that she was about to hit him, Dwayne hastily retreated from her but not before his hands had slide along her soft curves. When Maria hurled around to give the cocky vampire a piece of her mind, Dwayne was already out of the kitchen again and she could only hear him softly laugh in the nearby room. Now fuming, Maria tried to will the blush from her face and went on to slice the chicken into small pieces.

Males, give them a finger and they take under guaranty the entire arm that the finger and hand belong to, too!

She snorted, but it felt good to be touched from Dwayne like this and she shivered slightly and not from feeling chilly. When Maria went to her other room, she found no trace of Dwayne but the other half of the already sliced chicken had vanished from the plate!

Along with some potatoes and sauce and some fried vegetables that she before arranged on the table a little away from his resting place…now Maria was cursing, loudly!

Soon she found out that Dwayne had gone.

Outside it was already dark and she realized suddenly that she had spent two hours inside the kitchen alone. Today was her day of and so Maria wanted nothing other as to chill out and read or draw or look TV. A sudden sound of little feet that came from her bedroom told her that the tall vampire had left Laddy with her. When the child emerged from the bedroom door, Maria took the youth in her arm, wished him a good morning, err night and then went with Laddy still on her arm to her bathroom to make the boy a bath.

Half an hour later both feasted at the meal and then began to play with her game console.

Dwayne watched this all out of a safe distance. He was pleased that she and Laddy go along so fine.

When he was sure that the boy was safe with her, his feet left the earth and his body took air. In a few minutes he reached the stronghold of his clan. David, being mostly up earlier as the rest of them awaited Dwayne already in the entrance of the cave.

"She is nice, huh?"

There was a silent laugher in David's voice when he addressed the darker one of his brothers. David saw Dwayne tense a little and then shrug his shoulders. He mumbled a yeah the leader of the little clan of vampires grinned, his brother liked the silent Latina more as he gave away, that much was sure!

Behind him, David could hear the normal mocking fights between Paul and Marco begin. Star´s voice who told the two to stop their childish behaves and to leave her bed in one piece made David grin even more. The two again seem to have chosen Star to be their prank receiver for this night.

Beside him Dwayne laughed with him silently at the sounds that came from the cave.

"Yes, David I like her more then only much. I want her as mine. Will you let me have her?"

At this admission, David's pale blue eyes meet Dwayne's nearly onyx colored ones within a fraction of a second. The sudden silence in the cave told David that his brothers had heard this admission from their normally so elusive brother as well and went silent to listen how David's answer would be.

A few minutes went by before David finally ended his scrutiny of Dwayne and slowly nodded.

"Sure I will, if this is what you want. I saw your looks at her before but never believed that she could mean more to you as a nice fuck or even a meal, now I know she does. You could have told me this before you idiot! Then she would live already here, you know that. By the way, where is Laddy?"

"I left him with her. She cooked and I don't think he could get something better to eat as that what she cooked. Besides she will take a good care of him as long he is with her and I know that! But I wanted first to find out if she is really the one I want to be with for the rest of my existence and not make an error!" He fell silent then almost as if Dwayne was speaking to himself and not to David he spoke again.

"Had you ever the feeling too before that you suddenly know this is what you want the most and nothing other could change or replace it?"

At David's nodding head, Dwayne gave a shy smile to his leader and shrugged his shoulders, hands in his pockets.

"Well, with her I have this feeling. Even more then only this feeling and all I know is that I want her, need her and will have her!"

David gave a short laugh to Dwayne's possessive sounding last sentence then he calmed again and gave the tall man beside him a sharp look.

"And what if she refuses it to let us turn her? More so, later refuses it to kill…" his eyes grew distant, Dwayne wanted nothing other as to go inside and hit some sense into Star, for hurting his leader like she did it. Didn't she know already that she would die in less as a year if she refused it to feed for much longer!?! His leader would be forced to kill her soon to prevent Star from becoming a mindless zombie. Now, after he had found the one for him, Dwayne understood much better what David faced each night she still went on to refuse it to accept her fate.

His eyes softened at the look of pain that David showed in his eyes for a second.

"I think I found a way to prevent that." Dwayne grinned at his friend and told him about Marias father again and the plan that Dwayne had formed out in his head when he happily ate the half of the chicken and the rest of the meal. David seems to think over his little plan for a few seconds then a devilish grin made its way onto his face.

"I think we can manage that."

Was all he told Dwayne before both went inside of the cave and got the others.

Maria and Laddy played meanwhile two of her games and had lots of fun.

Laddy loved the way she treated him. Star always made him feel like a younger brother but Maria, somehow she too gave him this feeling but at the same time, Maria made him feel at home. Like a mother would do it and Laddy begun to wonder how it was to have a mother, or a person that took this role in his life. Sure that was not what Dwayne had in his mind when he brought him here…right?

Laddy scratched his head, this thought was absurd!

Dwayne would never try to find himself a mate and Laddy a mo…? ...! His head shoot up and the youngster looked again at the woman beside him that currently bit her lip meanwhile she tried to pass a particular hard part of their current game. She seems not to get aware that he was staring at her now.

And what if he did exactly that? What if his older brother/ nearly father like figure had brought him here to see how he would react to his chosen one?

Laddy knew already through Marco and Paul and Dwayne that Star was David's chosen mate. He was still a child and the others held the beast inside of him in check all the time with their powers to let him grow up before he could be one of their group.

Dwayne once tried to explain the child how that worked but failed miserably and soon gave it up. Laddy just knew that it worked for him…but not the same way for Star. She was already an adult and soon her inner demon would take over and slowly kill her body and spirit until she was nothing more as a wandering corpse. The boy shuddered at the thought that David would kill her before that happened.

Suddenly he feared that Maria would risk that too and so hurt Dwayne and him in the process.

"Maria? Can I ask you something?"

Laddy bit his lip nervous; he hoped the dark skinned member of the lost boys would not spank him for his boldness to ask her this.

"Sure honey, go ahead and ask!" Her deep brown eyes meet the blue ones of the boy who chewed his bottom lip between his pointy sharp teeth. Maria had the feeling the child wanted to ask her something big. She laid the game pad out of her hands and went around, facing the maybe 7 years old.

Laddy gulped a lump in his troth down and then asked his question.

"Do you like Dwayne? I mean like a lover and don't look at me with that look, Maria. I am maybe young but I am not stupid, and I life longer with them as you would believe it. To be like me means that you see some things you better do not and I ask this because I like Dwayne very much and do not want him to get hurt like David is it all the time because of Stars refuse to feed."

His question hit Maria like a gush of cold water.

Laddy´s eyes suddenly seem to be so much older as they should and she slowly began to understand of what the boy was up to with his question and explanation.

She concluded it together in her mind that he feared that she would reject his tall friends love and care if he tried to make her to one of them…for the first time of her life, Maria did not know what to answer.

The Latina tried to think over Laddys question with a calm and rational mind.

What if he really tried that and turned her into such a, a being. She was surprised how calm her thoughts reacted to the fact that he was propably up to do exactly this and Maria was not sure if she would reject this or not. Troubled she met Laddys gaze again.

"I don't know how I would react if Dwayne would do that to me…surely not pleased but also I would not freak out. To answer honest to your main question; I do like him. Very much so, to be honest, and that I do since a while now. He sure is attractive and handsome, but is that enough to give up my live? I don't know, Laddy.

I don't know if I could deal with it to kill another human to stay alive, please understand that. All I know isthat I like Dwayne and begin to like him even more as only that."

She saw him nod and then chew anew at his lip. The boy seems troubled and Maria had the suspicions that came from what he told about this Star girl she saw so often with them.

"But you would kill your father, you told Dwayne yourself so last night." He fixed her gaze with his. When you feed for the first time, they told me you will change. They don't see after that, the humans any longer as their race or kin. And even only half a vampire as I be it now, I already begin to feel this change and pull too. Maybe it is part of it to be a vampire? I don't know. All I know is that I do no longer see them like my kind, or me as a human. I would never want to be one again! I can fly now, see better and be no longer ill. Nobody can simply throw me around any more and hit me when they feel like it!"

His cute little nose twitched and he pouted cutely at Maria.

What could she say to something like this?

It was true! If she could, Maria would go and kill him and his friends without to feel any regret afterwards. Because, they killed her brother and her grandmother and made Maria´s live to a living hell. He seems to feel instinctually what Maria had in her mind and looked almost pleadingly up to her. Suddenly she had a lapful Laddy clinging on her that hugged her with unbelievingly strength and sobbed into her shirt.

"Please, drink from the bottle when they give you it and then feed! I like you really much and don't want them to kill you, please?"

Maria gulped at the pleading voice and look she earned from the shaken boy in her lap. What could she possibly say to something like this? Suddenly a strong gush of air told them both that the vampire was just about to enter her flat through the open window.

Faster as she could see, Laddy was out of her lap and in the bedroom again.

One last pleading look and Laddy was out of her sight. His words still rung in her head…please drink and feed…she shock her long dark hair and turned around to look at Dwayne. To her surprise, he was not alone.

The entire gang seems to stand right behind her, leaning at her walls or looking through her drawers. Paul seem to find her book board over her TV with the videos stapled onto, interesting. David just stood beside the smaller frame of Marco and watched her out of his pale blue eyes. With a look she could not identify. Marco seem to find her game amusing and took Laddys abandoned game pat to try to play it. Star had a worried look in her dark eyes, directed at the dark haired Maria. It spoke volumes of her fears and Maria felt the sudden urge to gulp.

Dwayne just strode over to where she sat on the cushion on the floor and sat down next to her.

Instinctively, Maria knew that that what Laddy feared was just about to happen and she decided to let them not know that Laddy had tried to warn her.

"Dwayne! What did you think to eat half of my chicken that was meant for Laddy and then just make a vanishing act?!"

For two seconds, every one in the room froze in place…then a loudly laughter coming from the rest of David's gang made the walls of her flat shake.

The dark vampire twisted nervous into the cushion next to her and had the dignity to look at least apologizing and sorry at her. Behind her she could hear Paul's roaring laugher, the blonde hit the floor next to Marco who sniggered into his gloved hand at the sight of an remorseful looking Dwayne. David stilled his own laugher down to an equally nasty snigger and sat down on her sofa, avoiding it gracefully to knock her over when he tried to reach it with stepping over the on the floor sitting and laying people. Star just sat down onto another cushion and placed herself next to Paul. She was also laughing at the pitiful picture their friend made under Maria´s angry and accusing stare.

She simply ignored them all and intensified her glare at him. Suit him right for doing that and then vanish!

Dwayne gave a apologizing look and scratched his head, man she was really angry!

And the others made her nervous, he could tell.

"I am sorry, I really am! It smelled too good to miss and there was still the half you was slicing!" now Dwayne felt better, of course he had forgotten that she still had the other half of that dammed bird with her in the kitchen when he happily consumed the first half in the living room.

"That's not the point, Dwayne and you know it! So stop that act already. You could have asked, you know? Or just waited for the rest of us to eat with you…but no, you had to eat all alone and then to vanish. You…you did not even tell me…tell me, if you liked it or not…" The last came out as if she had not wanted to say that. She sounded more as slightly hurt.

Dwayne knew in this second that he made a big mistake!

Never forget to tell a woman that cooks for you how good it was!

He gulped.

Her eyes seem to shoot fire at him at this very moment. Even Laddy came out of the bedroom again at all the laugher in the room and sat down beside of David to listen to their conversation out of the safe distance of David's lap. Out of her eyes she saw Star hold out her arms to the boy but Laddy shock his head and stayed where he was.

It was safer here!

Behind Maria, Paul hastily rolled backwards until his wild mane hit Stars knees and placed his mob inside of the gypsy looking girl´s lap. Marco gave Dwayne a pitiful look and grasped another cushion from the floor to hold it in his arms like a shield. Her dark eyes meet his for a second before Maria snorted and went her blazing eyes back to Dwayne who now held his hands up in a sign of, don't hit me!

Now she had to laugh, if she wanted it or not.

With her laugher the sudden tension in the room seems to vanish and soon the others did just the same. She just could not stand it to stay mad at Dwayne when he looked at her like this!

Behind him David´s lips held an amused grin, Maria could see the scrutiny gaze of the vampire soften and then vanish out of his eyes. Instead there was now a nearly gentle look inside of them that made her wonders about David's character. As it seems, David wasn't that cold hearted bastard that she had always believed that he was.

Could this night bring out anymore wonders?

…**three-shot? Yes, I think that sounds good…sweat drops madly…Uhm, ignore me, please. I really wanted to write a one-shot I swear! Now look what I did! It seems my mind has a will of its own…anyways, I hope you all had fun with the story so far! If so, please hit the review button and let me know. I treasure every comment I get from you all**

**Suryallee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Vampire Romance**

_**Non Beta version for now! **_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own the lost boys or any of the characters of the movie! I merely wrote this to amuse others and myself with it; this is fan fiction, nothing more!  
Description: Someone else here that noticed the look Dwayne gave the cute girl in the video store too? I was wondering what could have become of the two, a little warning, I was in one of my romantic moods so beware of this when you read this story (Sweat-drops madly)**_

_**Rating; M**_

_**Beta; Hopefully, Lady Celar**_

_**Warnings; My bad grammar and spelling. Several killing moods of the actors, blood, vengeance, murder, mention of murder, gore, blood play, crime and murder scenes, cursing, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people, male to male relationships female/male relationships, violent scenes, and other I cant think of it now.**_

_**Other, I hope I have made a halfway god job with Dwayne´s character in this. From what I saw in the film and read in the book, he was more the silent watcher type of a person. Maria is the employee of Max in the film and the book. I really wonder why they cut her part out of the film! She is a formidable actress that plays her role and a beautiful one too (pouts)**_

_**Pairings; several different but in this the main pair is Dwayne / Maria.**_

_**An important note from the authoress, please read!**_

_**I am native German so please bear with my English before you go ballistic and flood my reviews box with flames and such.**_

_**I write now for nearly one and a half year and have gotten tons of better in time...still; my English is not good enough. Since a nice person has told me she would beta this for me, expect the Beta chapters as soon I have them back from her To everyone else, have fun by reading my stories and I hope I am not too bad in my writing skills.**_

_**Suryallee**_

**Deal?**

Ok, Maria thought, then I finally have done it too, so what!  
Currently the Latina wondered again over it how the hell Dwayne had managed it with David together to talk her to get on Dwayne's bike for a ride. Both could talk the devil to give them their souls out again, if they lay on it to try it!

Not that this really did matter any longer. Actually it didn't and she had to give, it was fun! She had often seen the dark haired man stay behind the others with speed because he took mostly Laddy with him on his bike. The red and black Triumph was a beautiful bike and Maria actually loved it to feel the wind into her long hair, to feel the vibrations of the strong machine under her body and pulsate through it and she really loved the feeling to hold on the vampire that lead the bike with such care and skill.

This time it was Paul who made the end of their little group, behind him sat Laddy and the child seem it not to take it bad to sit behind Paul instead of Dwayne...she more had the feeling that the boy was content with his current placing in the group.

First Maria had not really liked the idea, she did not want to take Laddy´s place from him but soon Paul and Dwayne convinced her together with the boy that it was ok. Now, half an hour later, she had real fun with the slightly wild driving Dwayne that currently seems to have a little racing competition running with Marco.

The curly haired vamp constantly tried to out drive Dwayne much to the darker vampire's amusement. The speed was scaring if you were-not used to it but somehow her driver managed it to make her feel save all the time. Maria was glad for this; she never had liked too much speed.

The long hair of the blond flooded behind him like a flak, Marco had a childish grin on his face that told of the fun he seem to have with their little game. Maria couldn't help it, all of them where gorgeous examples for girl's wet dreams! The angelic member of their group made no difference in that, she was sure of it that many girls in Santa Carla would love nothing more as to have him chained to their bed for one night only!

She grinned at her own thought; a chuckle escaped her full lips. That would be a sight! David was nothing but nice in the moment. Their leader seems to have decided to let her in peace for the now. Why so, Maria really did not know but she was glad for the little peace between them. She still didn't trust him fully...

Paul, the blonde was just like he always was when they came inside the store, hyper, happy and a little scary too. She wondered if he was always like this or if it was only a fake face that he showed all the time. If he was it, then Maria really did wonder how the others could stand him all the time!

Star, yes the gypsy girl was much different as she first had thought of, actually she was in Maria´s eyes, just a little too scared and now she thought that Star just needed a friend that could understand her misery. To Maria, Star and her way to react all the time was now better to understand as it was before.

She wondered how she would have reacted to it, to find someone on the boarder walk one night that she liked, then to go out with him a few other nights and to go with him one night to find out the next that she wasn't mortal any longer!

And then the shock first that the poor girl must have gotten when she found out that her boyfriend was a vampire! Maria at least knew in what she got herself into, well, at least a little bit, but Star never had known and now, was trapped.

Trapped in her love for David and his boys and trapped into her own fear and disgust of what they where and wanted her to be too. Maria tried to set the thoughts in the back of her mind for later...it had no use to think over them now.

They reached the boardwalk in less time as she normally needed it to reach it.

Many people seem to have chosen this night to go out. Maria thought of the store for a second and then discarded the thought fast again; she did not want to work tonight. She wanted to have fun tonight, namely with Dwayne and the others.

They parked in one of the group normal spots in the darker parts of the walk. They had four or fife spots from what Maria knew, the group mostly parked their bikes...no one ever dared to remove them from there, not even the guards, and no body touched their bikes. Somehow the people in Santa Carla knew their predators and staid as fare away from them as they could!

"The boys and I have some problems to take care of. Star, take Maria for a walk, we meet you, Laddy and her later at the carousel, at the normal time." with that, David took the lead and the others followed him quickly.

Star and Maria looked at each other for a second and then shrugged in unison; they did not really want to know what David's cryptic words meant! The gypsy female soon took the lead and both begun to wander over the boardwalk together with Laddy who clunk all the time at Maria´s hand.

You could have thought that she was his mother or so, Star seems not to mind him that behave, she seems more to accept it in her strange way to react and that made Maria slightly curios. If she had been star, she would have thought about this at least. Laddy soon told them that he was hungry and all three settled into a little but clean fast food restaurant near the carousel to eat something.

There the others found them still sitting and talking a little time later. What ever the boys did meanwhile they where away, Maria had the suspicion that she really did not want to know it! Ever!

Marco´s patch jacked had a few red spots on one side that she recognized as not fully dried out blood, Paul´s white pants looked slightly dirty and his shirt had a rip in the middle and Dwayne was strangely wet...why was a miracle to her. He also smelled suspiciously like the seawater of the nearby ocean and Maria mused that he took a bath, fully clothed!

David's black clothing gave not much away, only the faint, strange reddish print that his left boot made on the concrete gave Maria something to think over... she shuddered and leaved the thematic out of the current talking. Better not to wake sleeping lions...

Before long, David, Marco and Paul had together with Star and Laddy said good bye and leaved the scene. Surprised and a little startled Maria took in that they had gone and she now was fully alone with Dwayne here.

"Come, I want to talk with you, somewhere else as here." With that Dwayne stood and held a hand out to help her up from the table. She took it gladly, that table and the chairs where horrible to sit on! The space was too small to move around when you sat, and a pain to sit on and stand up from again.

They soon reached his bike again. The others seem to have left already, his bike stood solitary still on the same spot as before. When she finally crawled onto it, Maria had to gulp; what had Dwayne in his mind when he spoke about somewhere else?

The ride was actually a longer one. They needed another half an hour to reach an old sightseeing spot on the cliffs. In this time of the night, this place was already forgotten and empty, the car spots no longer filled to the rim from tourists and the scenery more peaceful as in the daytime.

Here he stopped the bike and sat there with her for nearly fife minutes in silence, never turning around to her. Just when Maria was about to ask him what he had, Dwayne's voice suddenly filled the air around them. Almost quiet in level and resonance, the words seem to have chosen with care and thought, Maria listened silently and let him speak out his thoughts.

"You know, sooner or later you will have to make a decision. You know already what we are, and what we do to survive, I also know that you have by now realized the fully consequences of this knowledge to you. You are not Star who David trapped into our ways without to let her know what she was dealing with... (here his voice faded out for a few seconds to begin anew after a while, as if Dwayne wanted her time to say something or to let all sink in before he went on) ...and since you are not her, I am sure that you don't know what to do at the moment.

Yes, I kill, hunt and hurt humans, I could now tell you that I do this only to stay alive, or that I take only innocents, but you know me better and would not believe me that anyway. I don't want to lie to you. We are not human, we don't think like humans and don't want to do so, we are vampires, blood addicted and needing creatures of the night. Nothing more, nothing less, but even we cannot stay alone for the rest of our existence.

I could have taken you simply, made you to one of us last night without you knowing what had hit you, I did not. As strangely as it sounds, I want you to become one of my clan freely and out of your own will"  
Suddenly Dwayne moved around onto the seat until he faced Maria so he could fix her gaze with his.

The startled woman took wide eyed the new look of his face in; the entire face looked strangely still like Dwayne and then again, not. All looked more mammalian, predatory and non human anymore. Glittering red, yellow eyes, a strange more bulbous bone structure of his forehead and his jawbones and a deadly set of fangs, long pointy and sharp fangs, made Dwayne instantly to a different man. All on him suddenly looked so different!

Even his hands, adorned now with deadly sharp claws, proofed to Maria how dissimilar the being across her now was from the person she knew under the name, Dwayne. Still, it was the very same creature, the very same male she knew from before. After getting over the initial shock, the young woman couldn't help it as to think that even looking like he did now, that Dwayne somehow looked sexy...why she could not really place herself.

Maybe she already was attracted to the beast that now watched her silently and tried to gauge her reaction to what he really was? Maria wasn't sure, but somehow she doubted it that Dwayne did this to scare her, she rather thought that he did it to show her what he really was. She bit one of her long nails in her silent observation and then brought the other hand slowly up to touch carefully the long fangs for a second; he let her do so without to move away.

Suddenly his arms came up and she found herself back into them and Dwayne's so different looking mouth on her lips. His lips felt hot, hotter as she would have expected them to be, a tongue implicit out with licking along her full bottom lip what he wanted and as soon she opened her mouth for him. His tongue slipped inside of her mouth and began to caress her insides with soft strokes.

A needy moan escaped the male that held her so tightly pressed against his harder frame when she let his tongue pass and inside of her mouth. The sound sent shivers down Marias spine. Before long, their kiss begun to deepen even more and soon Maria found herself back into a wild and passionate kiss. Soft moans fell from the lips of both and oxygen slowly became a problem for Maria.

Dwayne's body shuddered wildly for a second after he suddenly tore away from her lips. Closing the yellowish red spheres that were his eyes for a second, Dwayne seems to have troubles to calm himself down. Maria felt not much better, the kiss had aroused her too, and that more then less!

Maybe it was because she knew how easily he could kill her, that added somehow to the already attraction and made her feel so wanton out of the blue? Maria wasn't sure, but somehow it had something, to play with the fire, it was enchanting and seducing and she slowly began to understand why all the people were so obsessed from it to play with the fire!

His kiss tasted somewhat salty and metallic, and then so utterly like Dwayne...she shuddered for a second and bit her lip. What spell had he cast over her? However before she even could think about it more, his low voice caught her senses fully again, this time it had a husky note put into it. He couldn't help it to look up and right into his inhuman gaze again, the sound was raspy and hoarse and seductive none the less. And did not the slightest sounding like a humans voice any longer. More like a demons voice, a hellish seductive demon!

"I know that you fear me, my current self is too alien to a human mind to comprehend, but even being in the shape as I am in now, I can smell it how attracted you are to me and how much your body wants it to feel my touch..."

His clawed hand slowly came up and traced along her check, then lower to her vulnerable throat line until it came to rest lightly on her collarbone. The touch was strong enough to leave lines in her soft skin but not hard enough to cut the thin layer of skin. It told allot about this skills to control his strength and power! Dwayne could easily hurt her and that badly and Maria knew this all too clearly.

"I can smell how much I do affect you with these simple movements and hear it when your heart speeds up when I am near to you. Do you know how tempting you are when you give this delicious scent of arousal off of you? It tempts me to throw you on the ground and fuck you senseless! Right now I want nothing other as to bed you, Maria and that not since tonight!

Actually I want that now since a longer while, and not only that..." his face changed back before her eyes into the face she knew, meanwhile he leaned more into her space, until his mouth reached her ear. Gulping down a lump in her throat, Maria tried her hardest not to feel more turned on from his words and suddenly bodily presence so near to her own!

That seductive bastard knew well to pull the right strings to get her! But Maria couldn't help it; Dwayne was too tempting, too good in this to not feel turned on in the end. Another gulp made its way down her throat.

"You never know how something is or feels, before you not try it out, (he chuckled darkly and then suddenly gave her earlobe a quick lick with his wet tongue that send electric zaps down Maria´s spine) and right now, Maria, I know that your body almost screams to you to become one with mine! And do you know what? I would love to do nothing else as that right now! But sadly enough, this has to wait for later..."

Maria felt as if she needed to scream.  
First he made her hot and wet like this and then he left her hanging...for a second the young woman balled her fists in her try not to hit Dwayne for that nasty move! Vampire or not, doesn't made a difference right now to her, she only wanted to take her frustration out.

Again before she could gather her wits enough and even glare at him, his voice caught her attention with ease anew.  
"I have to make you an offer chika, one I think that you will not turn down in the very end. See, I make no secret out of it that I want you, in more ways as one, and I know that it is the same for you here, but I do also know that it is not a trouble-free thing to become like me.

You mortals have so many false assumptions about my kin; it's more amusing then annoying to hear all the old fairytales about vampires all the time. You wouldn't believe me even if I would tell you, trust me!

And I want you to become a vampire, to be mine for the rest of my existence in this world, more then anything else! I would kill for it to reach my goal if that is what makes you give in and let me turn you out of your own free will! To turn someone into a half vampire is easy, but we cant force the person later to finally feed...after a while your body just cant take that half state anymore and you grow insane and in the end into a mindless zombie...Star is on her best way to that, if she keeps it up to refuse to feed!

I don't want that to happen to you too, I could not stand it to have to kill you to beware you from becoming like that!!"

Dwayne's voice became a worried and hurt tune in the end. She could practically feel his worry about Star out of it. Maria gulped again, this time because she felt scared. What he told her made her worry too, about Star, and herself. What did he think he was doing? Didn't Dwayne knew any longer how, yes, how mortals thought about it to kill like his kin did it all the time? Had they really forgotten the morals of human beings? Laddys words came back into her mind...I don't feel any longer like a human...Maria was slowly beginning to wonder and to worry at the same time.

Slowly she begun to understand that he was indeed from a different species and no human any longer, as much he currently may looked as one, Dwayne was no longer a human!

"Yes, I can see you slowly begin to understand the real meaning of the word, vampire. It's pretty much, huh? We are the predators of your kind, Maria. We life from humans as our food source and even if we look still like your kin, we are a completely different species.

And yes, that's exactly what I want you to become too! So I can have you by my side. Maybe I am selfish, but you should know that vampires are selfish creatures and possessive ones too. Very much so. We feel emotions soo much deeper and stronger...if only you would not always count it down to the dammed feeding!

You wouldn't believe me if I told you that you change into your thinking about that if I told you...or would you? Its true, we see you mortals no longer as something akin to us, only rarely we give humans a second glance and then mostly because they somehow captivate us to look at them out of other motives as to see them as food.

But I told you that I have an offer to make, didn't I?"

All Maria could do was to nod numbly at his last words. His hand still caressed her skin all the time he spoke. Dwayne talked more as she had ever before heard him talk! Maria got slowly the scaring feeling that this alluring creature had something in his sleeve that actually could make her think about it twice!

The entire thought scared the shit out of Maria right in this moment. What had Dwayne found that could make her give into his wishes for her to become a creature like him? More so, to make her take that final step in the end and do...that?!

A new shudder, this time from feeling scared, let her lithe body shake in the seat. Sensing her uneasiness, Dwayne suddenly got out of his leather jacked with the yellow panther highlighted on the right arm sleeve and put it over her shoulders as if he wanted to cover her from her fears with that move.

Maria couldn't get it together; how could he be this forceful and dangerous all the time and this caring and lovingly at the same time?!? Dwayne was a steady riddle that only got more complicated the more you tried it to solve it!

His caring personality, directed towards Laddy, had it been in the first place that had attracted Maria to the Native American member of the Lost Boys, yet it made things more difficult for her to turn him down. To refuse Dwayne what he wanted from her, Maria was torn and confused now.

His voice took a strange convincing tune now, as if Dwayne tried with it to persuade her to take his offer, or even to think about it accurately. She swallowed hard and listened very closely to his next words.

"As I told you before, I think I found something that would get you to give into my wishes freely. You told me about your family, remember?" He waited until that had sunken into Maria´s brain and when she nodded shortly to show him that she heard him, Dwayne couldn't help it to grin slightly at her suddenly troubled and fearful look in the eyes. He knew this second that Maria had figured out what he probably had in mind.

And that the Latino girl knew that he had her backed into a corner of no escape. When Maria told him all, Dwayne had read her thoughts too. Call it a special gift of his species, staying so near to a human made it too easy for a vampire to read their thoughts. As he did it now too, and Dwayne could tell that she already knew what he was up to, his grin broadened at her fearful thoughts.

"It is easy, since I know exactly how much you want to have your revenge on him, for killing the only parts of your family that ever acted like one to you, and also know that you are too weak to even try to take them out alone; I thought it would be helping to have a little...more strength?

Or should I better use the description, something other as human? It is one and the same in the end. Besides, you would have the help of our pack when you go after him and his nice friends, and that's something that will ensure that no one of them will escape their wrath!

See it this way, Maria; you don't have to feed on the same prey as we do it. Females of our kin are mostly different in this, more near to the humanity they have left behind. Don't ask me I don't know either why it is so. It is just this way...if it makes it any better, you can always take out the bad ones of the humans.

If this is reassuring you some from the thought to kill them to stay alive, Maria; I never said it is easy to do that just that it is no longer this much important when you finally feed for the first time. The human morals are it that make it so hard to overcome yourself to do what you need in the beginning, after the first kill, they aren't bother you anymore, well, at least not in the way as before.

We still refuse to kill under age and all under sixteen is not aloud or wanted.

See, all I ask for is that you think about it and then make your decision...even I wish you would just simply take it and let me turn you, to be honest. David made grave mistake when he simply turned Star without to tell her before! Now he pays the price for it and is about to loose her because she cannot handle it to exist like that. Sooner as later he will have to kill her...I don't want to face that! I simply could not stand it to kill you!"

In the end, his voice was pleading to Maria. It was kind of a shock to hear Dwayne speak like that. So fearful and worried, Maria had to stop herself from hugging him close.

This was really much to think about! Enough for weeks, if she let it come to that, somehow the Latina doubted it that Dwayne or David would leave her so much time.  
And he was right with his musings that his offer would not fall on dead ears!

Dwayne knew her too well. Slowly Maria got the suspicion that Dwayne had searched for a longer time to find a way to make her submit to his wish to turn her into one of his kind. His grin before spoke volumes of his devilish mind to figure something out that would get her to really think about it.

It was true after all. Since that fateful day, that took her only true family away from her, Maria had done nothing other as to try to figure a way out to kill her father, and his friends.

Greg Barnesend and Thomas Loaden.

These two had together with her father laid the fire in her grandmothers house, and talked the always drunk into doing it in the first place! Well knowing how rich her grandmother had been and how much money to give out her dead would bring them all.

She hated the mere thought of these three still being alive! Maria had often thought that she had finally found a way to get her revenge on them...only to find out that even after all what he did to her; she could not kill her own father!

And here Dwayne was, and offered her a way to ensure it that her father would face the fate he deserved...Maria knew that her strange new friend knew all too well that she could not kill her father...that did not mean that Dwayne could not do it for her.

He sure as hell could, and would and Maria knew that too! As she also did know very well that he and the others would make it painful for her father and his friends to die.

It was more then tempting for Maria to think about his offer twice.

Put it together with his earlier hints and you got a deadly toxin out of the mix that could seduce a saint to give to Dwayne´s wishes! Maria brought her hands before her face in a frail attempt to block at least Dwayne's slowly increasingly grinning face out of her view...no avail.

He just caught her wrists midflight and put them down into her lap again. Her pout seem to make him even more smile, Maria knew that he had to read her somehow. She also knew, he had her there and inwardly Maria cursed him to hell and back right at the moment. In the end, it didn't matter.

He had truly found a way to get her, and Maria knew this too well herself.

When he slowly begun to move her closer to his all too near body on the bike, closer to this dangerous fangs she saw suddenly appear again in his mouth; Maria tried a last fail attempt to refuse him what he was about to do and tried weakly to stop Dwayne from doing so.

She knew somehow what he seems to plan to do and just as she thought of it, his grin seems to broaden even more. His fangs begun to glister in the moonlight, they looked like pearly colored twin daggers to Maria in this light. His feral gleaming eyes came also back and she helplessly stared into the strange glowing eyes of Dwayne and felt her resolve slowly break.

He brought the dangerous fangs next to her ear. "I know what you think, Maria; but I have to hear you voicing it out. I know, your soul already have given in, only your human mind still tries to refuse me my wish and stops you from giving fully into me." His voice was a caress to her senses, a alluring, seducing veil that slowly made her stop to move allover and leaved Maria breathless in Dwayne's hold on her smaller frame.

"Say it. Say it and it will be over. All that struggling would have an end, as all your loneliness would have it too...all you have to do is to voice out what you already have decided inside that lovely head of yours." His hands run through her dark curls and down her back, a silkily caress that slowly molded her body into his harder frame. His mouth leaved a wet trail of kisses and soft licks down the line of her throat, making Maria shiver in pleasure and slowly growing want to have Dwayne do more as only that.

Her mind gave it up when his tongue and fangs begun to worship the place where the neck and the throat met. It sends sparks of arousing feelings through her body and mind. Together with his skilled hands that slided along her soft curves with featherlike touches that spoke volumes over his skills in pleasuring a female.

Finally Maria could no longer hold her resolve up and whispered only one word. Nearly not to hear so low was the voice level she used to give him his answer:

"Deal."

With a growl, Dwayne tore away from the place he had forcefully kissed and brought his right wrist to his mouth. She watched a little horrified his fangs tear the flesh open and then his blood spurt out of the wound right onto him and her clothes and bodies.

Instantly after Dwayne did that, he brought the wrist to her mouth and he pressed it firmly against her lips. "Drink, Maria; drink my blood and come to me! Become mine for all time, I want so badly to have you with me!"

His gaze caught hers and Maria did what he pleaded her to do, even her stomach lurched a little by the mere thought of what she just was about to do. When the first droplets of Dwayne's blood filled her mouth, a strange craving for more suddenly hit Maria out of the blue. Soon she found herself drinking his life-force like if she was possessed.

Slowly her mind begun to reel and soon after that, the young woman could no longer think clearly. All she could hold on was the body of the very creature she drunk the blood from. Suddenly Dwayne took his wrist away again and Maria found herself surprised back to try to get it back to have more!

Then slowly his soft murmurs began to calm her from the sudden frenzy to drink his blood and slowly her mind blacked out. She felt him catch her and take her into his arms before Maria knew no more and fell completely limp in Dwayne's hold on her.

His eyes glowed strongly for seconds at the sight of her now still body in his arms. When she did what he had hoped for, Dwayne felt for seconds like never before in his life or un-life! He had her, freely and out of her own will she had come to him. He would found dead before he would ever let her go from him again!

When he and the others where out to feed, he had asked David if he could turn her himself. His leader had agreed to this and wished him good luck. After all, as Dwayne's mate, Maria would be part of David's pack in the end; she would only not be his childe that was all.

It didn't matters in the very end. She would belong to their little clan and that was all what counted. Dwayne knew Maria would loose it in the end and feed. He just had to give her the right prey and the woman of his dreams would fully come over to him and be his!

Lovingly, Dwayne stroke along her soft skin and traced his fingers along her face. Finally he had found someone he could spend the rest of his un-life with. He was sure, Maria would make a good mother like figure for Laddy too, hell, and she would make a great friend to his brothers also! ...and maybe, maybe she would even help Star to get over her little moral problem in the very end.  
In one think Dwayne was certain; she would only bring good things with her for his little clan.

A last lovingly stroke of his hand over Maria´s hair and suddenly a strong gush of wind replaced the couple onto the red and black bike with empty air.

Only to have the bike seconds later gripped from two strong hands in a black tuxedo jacket and jerked into the air above it. Then suddenly a childish sounding laugher filled the empty spot and the sound of bat like creatures faded slowly out in a distance.

**I Give Up!**

**Do me a favor people, if I ever attempt to write a one-shot again; Hit Me! Because, as I do know me, it surely will end into a full four or more chapter long story and not stay by one fu chapter as I originally planned it! . I give it up...I really do, its useless, my imagination run away with me again!**

**Expect the last chapter of my insane love story in the next days...needles to say, that I will put the lemon into it, but only on Adult Fanfiction Net, and not on Fanfiction Net. Sorry, if you are old enough and want to read it; go there!**

**I work everywhere on the www under the same penname, Suryallee and the story has the same name there. The most of my stories I host there.**

**Until the next time, You're (currently biting into her desk) Suryallee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Vampire Romance **

**Non Beta version for now!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the lost boys or any of the characters of the movie! I merely wrote this to amuse others and myself with it; this is fan fiction, nothing more!  
Description: Someone else here that noticed the look Dwayne gave the cute girl in the video store too? I was wondering what could have become of the two, a little warning, I was in one of my romantic moods so beware of this when you read this story (Sweat-drops madly)**

**Rating; M**

**Beta; Hopefully, Lady Celar**

**Warnings; My bad grammar and spelling. Several killing moods of the actors, blood, vengeance, murder, mention of murder, gore, blood play, crime and murder scenes, cursing, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people, male to male relationships female/male relationships, violent scenes, and other I cant think of it now.**

**Other, I hope I have made a halfway god job with Dwayne´s character in this. From what I saw in the film and read in the book, he was more the silent watcher type of a person. Maria is the employee of Max in the film and the book. I really wonder why they cut her part out of the film! She is a formidable actress that plays her role and a beautiful one too (pouts)**

**Pairings; several different but in this the main pair is Dwayne / Maria.**

**An important note from the authoress, please read!**

**I am native German so please bear with my English before you go ballistic and flood my reviews box with flames and such.**

**I write now for nearly one and a half year and have gotten tons of better in time...still; my English is not good enough. Since a nice person has told me she would beta this for me, expect the Beta chapters as soon I have them back from her To everyone else, have fun by reading my stories and I hope I am not too bad in my writing skills.**

**Suryallee**

**Becoming one yourself...**

"She is awake! Yeah! Yippee, she is awake"  
A really hyper up and down hopping Laddy next to her chanted this over and over. Each word followed anew hyper jump on the mattress next to the slowly awakening Maria. The little boy made funny grinning faces at her and finally hopped too much to the side and fell nearly from the huge bedding in his excitement. Maria caught him just in time to prevent the youth from falling with flaring short arms right over the edge on the stony ground below!

Next to the two sat Star with an unbelieving mimic on her soft features. "I can't believe it that... you...you did...that!" she shock her dark brown tresses in utter denial and wrinkled her skirt within her hands. Her look was one of utter disbelieving and strong fear. She gave to Maria the expression away that she was shortly from snapping fully.

"I can't believe it that you really let him turn you and more so, like this! ...why? Don´t you know what they do? What they do all the time and that they give not a dam about their victims?" the girl began to weep. Laddy looked at his sister roll model with a troubled look; Maria just sighted and took the shaking young woman into her arms.

It was clear as the day that Star was short from snapping fully. Dwayne's words came unbitten back to her mind and she wondered how much time Star had left before she would turn into a zombie. Her frame gave a shudder away and she rocked the body softly in her arms.

Of course Star would think like this, she did not blame the gypsy woman for it. It was always too easy to shake something off and not to think about it twice as to try to help and sort it out. A much easier way to exist, but not Maria´s! Star´s only chances to survive, was to feed and Maria began slowly to worry about the girl. As Laddy seem to do so too, the boy currently throw his short arms around Star´s middle and held onto her like a lifeline.

It was still day, outside Maria could visibly see the sun shine down onto the earth.  
Birds sunk and it seems to be a beautiful California day. "I did what I did, no use to think it over and over...lets say; Dwayne made me an offer I couldn´t turn down. It's sure that you do not understand me, but Star, try to see it this way; you are not me!

And yes, I do know what they do each night. But that does not automatically have to mean that I have to do it their way too! In the end it is me, who chose my victims and not them, and hell freeze over before I ever will lay a hand on a child or an innocent being! True, I do not know what will be in time...but in the end, it's me still who have to chose and I don't have a problem with it to kill assholes! Never had, and never will have!

With you, its different... he never gave you a chance to say no.  
David did just turn you and then begun to understand that it is not done with this! Suits the all too proud egoist right, if you ask me, but you are the one who have to pay the price for his egoistic move! Star, if you keep this all up and do not begin to face the reality soon, you will turn into a ghoul like creature!  
Do you really want that!?"

The dark curls in Marias lap moved and the girl shock her head with a sniffling sound. Star´s dark eyes meet Marias equally dark ones. They where filled with sadness, hurt and fear, Maria shuddered again, her new friend had taken it all really badly! She just hoped that Star would at least try for once to think over the consequences before the worst thing would happen to her!

"I know that already...he told me that and that he does not want to loose me too. Maria, can I ask you a question"  
Maria nodded and told star to go on and ask her.

"Do you really believe that we can choose who we kill and are not forced to feed like them?"

Suddenly the entire point of the gypsy girl to not to feed already hit Maria hard. Of course! That made sense...she would too rather die before she would kill an innocent being! And to the so soft and sensitive Star, the mere thought must hurt more as anything else!

Maria vowed silently in her head to have soon a very important talk with David! "Yes, somehow I do believe that. Dwayne may do a many things, but he is not a liar. He told me so and I have no point in not to believe him his words. Otherwise as you, I knew before in what I would get my ass into. You never knew this, so, you have no point to believe David one word any longer.

But to answer your question with a short word; yes!"

That somehow seems to reassure Star a little. After a while David's girlfriend stopped to cry and wished her eyes with the back of her hands to get her tears out of the corners.

"Hey, how is that? We three leave David and the others a note, go down to the boardwalk, take a taxi from there to my home and have our own fun there? You could take a real bath there and I make us a good and solid Mexican dinner! You can borrow some of my cloths after the bath and I need new cloths too, how is that idea"  
Star´s bright smile told Maria that she had done the right thing.

"Its better I tell David this through the link we have, he asleep at the moment but I can always reach him in his mind. Better to ask him first, he surely would be pissed if we leave the safety of the cave without him knowing where we go. He is like that, believe me." With that, Star fell silent and closed her eyes for several minutes.

Maria stopped herself barely from biting into her thump in her nervous state of awaiting David's answer to this. She wasn't sure if he would let her do that. Suddenly an alien feeling came over the petite woman and she rather felt as heart the vampire ask her a question. He wanted to know what she had in mind.

Oh, and Maria gave the poor leader of the vampire a piece of it! Right through the link he had opened! She told him that he was an idiot in her opinion to trap the gypsy here like that. And if he ever wanted to keep her with him, that he then had to give her more space to life and breathe. She also told him through the feeling sharing bound that she planned to take Star and Laddy to her flat to get a dress change and a bath. A Hot bath! And not an ocean one...he seem to cringe under her sudden assault on his mind...Maria also told him that she did not plan to run away with her, just that the two wanted a lit to left alone a little.

To her utter surprise, the vampire seems not angry at her for telling him through her emotions what she thought of him, David rather seems to laugh at her fiery way to tell him to go to hell! Suddenly the amused feelings of the other three found a way into their strange conversation and soon she had to giggle at the strong amusement that she could feel, coming from Dwayne.

Marco seem to laugh openly at his leader and Paul seems to burst out in his amusement about her and David´s littletalk. What in return seem to annoy David and she rather felt him kick at the others as that she saw him do it...Maria believed that she had gone nuts! That was too alien for her poor brain to solve out! How could she feel David kick Dwayne and Dwayne getting kicked at the same time???

Suddenly David's mind connected with hers again, fully blocking the others out when he did. She was thankful for that. He let her know that they had his approval and told her to be careful, and then he closed the link. Suddenly, just when Maria was about to recover from this experience a soft touch in her mind told her that someone still was there. She fast found out that it was Dwayne, who also told her to be careful and to not do something stupid. She snorted; was she now 17 or 7 years old? But Maria was also very happy, somehow...his concern was heard filling and she knew, Dwayne only meant it well.

She gave him the silent vow to be very careful and he closed the link. But not before she could feel his ghostly presence hug her somehow...it sent shivers down her spine, but not bad ones, rather pleasurable ones.

"Wow! That was the strangest sort of conversation I ever had in my life!" Star laughed at Marias outburst and Laddy soon joined her in the laugher. Within ten minutes, the trio had made themselves ready and left the cave.

To go down to the boardwalk was rather easy, even Laddy and star walked a little sluggish under the sunlight. Maria felt soon as tired as them too. Had to come from it that they were now half vampires, she mused. To find a taxi was also not the problem...the trouble begun when Maria and Star with Laddy together reached her home.

It awaited Maria and the others in form of three men that sat in a parked car right in front of her house! Without to think twice Maria directed the taxi driver around to the back of the house, paid the driver and then left the car in a hurry. She took Laddy in her arms protectively and star and her run upstairs to her flat under record time!

"Bang!"

Shit! She thought, why now? How had the asshole of her father and his no good friends found her here? Maria leaned against the door; she was shaking all over and looked wide-eyed at Star who currently held Laddy on her slim arms. Both girls had bleached visibly and that not from being out in the sunlight this time! When Maria spotted the car, she told Star a short version of who the three males where and that they had to be quick now.

The taxi driver, a female, had helped the three without to ask. She told them to be careful and wished them good luck.  
What now? It was still half an hour away from sundown. Who could have known that this was about to happen?!? Both girls spied carefully down in the alley at the car in question. Right this second, all three men leaved the car.

They had guns with them.

Clear as the day that they would not stop from their plan to kill Maria with having her seen with guests together now! All the two women currently could do now was to hold them off somehow. Long enough for the vampires to awake and come here to help them. Maria began to staple some of the interior at the entrance door; it would not hold the three off for long, but at least a little. Star did meanwhile close the door to the room with the fire escape outside the window.

Suddenly the door flung open and Thomas came in! Right when he was about to shoot at Laddy with his revolver, Star suddenly flung herself on the madly laughing man and Maria heard him scream.

"What the...! The other of her father's two so called friends stopped right in his steps when his eyes caught the mess in Marias once peaceful living room. Star was allover painted in blood, still sucking at the freshly made bite wound on Thomas neck and hold the man down with an inhuman strength. "You fucking bitch!" His gun came up and he was just about to fire it at Star, when Maria silently gave prayer out for her soul and jumped...

Softly murmurs calmed Maria slowly down from the frenzy she had fallen into when her mouth made contact with Greg´s neckline. The two women had purely acted on instinct, when the men endangered them and the half vampire child that the two cared for. Maria did not know how much time had passed, but since outside her window all was painted in black, she mused it must have taken her longer to adjust to the new state of her existence as she thought.

Greg was dead, his long and fat body lay in front of her feet. Star sat on the wall, hold from David who tried not to grin when he also tried to calm the shaking vampires down from her shock. Next to Maria sat Dwayne on the floor and held her tightly pressed against his body. The native looking vamp petted her dark curls and murmured soft words in her ears, it felt nice to have him do that, Maria thought.

Her tongue still tastes the strange metallic tang on it that blood had, although it tasted like the sweetest honey now to her too. The other two male vampires were nowhere to be found. She had the suspicion that Paul and Marco were after her so called daddy! To her surprise, a growl made its way out of her throat, a dangerous one! The thought of her father escaping his well deserved fate had forced it out of her.

Dwayne seems to know what was running through her mind right now.  
"Don´t worry, they have already found him and bring him to the cave right this second. He will not go anywhere again! I am sorry, Maria. It is my entire foul! I shouldn't have let you go out alone!"

He sounded utterly demoralized and sad. Maria just hugged him closer and buried her face in his leatherjacket. "No, it wasn't your foul, Dwayne. I should have thought before and not have let my guard down so easily! I didn't know that he would be here, it is nobodies foul! That asshole tried to hurt Laddy! Dwayne, they wanted to kill Laddy, Star and me!"

His growl was even louder as hers before.

Within one fluid motion, he stood and brought her up with her. Nodding to David, the two vampires took their females with them, and David gave Laddy to star to hold him meanwhile he flew them out of Marias flat and back to the cave.

"We will clean up in here later! Now we have something other to do first!"

As soon the fife reached the cave, Dwayne and David let go on the newly made vampire and landed next to the two other vampires that had a struggling form between them in their hold. Marias father had a black eye and locked ruffled.

He had tried to run when he saw his daughter become a monster like creature that jumped at his drinking buddy and begun to rip him apart! The coward had not even helped his former friends, just run back to his car and left them there to die.

Dwayne strode fast over to the others and gave him a hit with his fist that sent the man flying into the cave wall behind him. The others just stepped back from the two. First this did confuse Maria, but soon it was clear why they did that.

All of them did not want to get caught between David's and Dwayne's anger!

The two male's violent way to kill her former father slowly was nothing pleasure to watch! They practically tore out his limps, one by one. They shredded the man´s skin from his body and his muscles from his bones with their sharp claws.

They killed him slowly, methodically and painfully. Even Maria could not watch the scene for long. Paul and Marco just took the two to a deeper laying spot of the sunken hotel where a still halfway function bath was to clean them there.

When the two females finally came back to the cave, much later, the four were no longer there. Only a red spot told them were before her father lay. The vampires had removed every part of evidence of their dirty work and taken the body with them to finish their work somewhere else.

Star and Maria were glad for that.

It was late when the four came back to the cave. Still drenched in blood and gore and seemingly happy with their work...Maria did not really want to know what the four did to her father. And more so, later, after that to some other poor souls that crossed their way!

All four fast went into the direction of the bath and soon, the girls stand alone in the main cave again. Laddy lay already snuggled on his couch; he had been out tired from the day's events. Both of the two women felt not very good.

Hot and cold shivers wracked through their bodies and Star and Maria felt slight pains all over their bodies. Star hugged herself and set down on the bed she normally used to sleep in. Maria just sunk to the floor down and tried hard not to shiver too much. Her teeth gave ugly noises away with each shudder that wracked her frame and made them grind at each other.

She felt soo tired! And her entire body did hurt! What was happening here? Suddenly two strong arms lift her up and brought her away with the body to that the arms belonged. Dwayne's voice filled her ears.  
"Shhh, it will be ok soon, I promise! What you currently feel is the changing of your human body cells. This will stop soon. It's better for you to sleep this out, Maria. "

He cradled her into his arms more comfortable and brought her still shaking frame to a dark room in the back of the tunnels. There he laid her down on a soft bed and tucked her carefully into the sheets that smelled much like Dwayne to Maria.

Instantly she knew that this room must belong to Dwayne. A soft light filled the former hotel suite room in that he had brought her in to rest. The room was filled with books and leaned against one of the walls, was a painting set for artists. She looked at it twice to make sure she did not imagine here something.  
"You draw?" He nodded with a strange blush, uncomfortable as it seems to have her find that out. Why, Maria had no clue! She found the idea not soo bad or crazy, why should he not do that? She wondered if he would let her see the pictures once, but then she felt a new wave of pain run through her body and her eyes squeezed shut.

A moan of pain leaved her lush lips.

"Try to sleep love, it's the best you can do in the moment. I will stay here with you, don´t worry. Just go to sleep, please!" she felt him crawl inside the sheets next to her and his arms come up to hold her against his hard body.

Every move he did seem to soothe her a little. Maria was glad to not have to stay here alone! Snuggling deeper into his arms, she realized that he had removed his jacked before and his boots too. A soft kiss was placed onto her lips then she felt her conscious slip away.

She heard him softly murmur words in a foreign tongue against her ear and then, Maria wasn't there anymore. Her breathing stopped and her heartbeat faded out into nothing. Maria was literally dead to the world around her.

Dwayne looked down at the body in his arms. He knew out of own experience that she was not dead as she seems it to be now. Her body just changed now. She would sleep like this at least for two more nights, and then she would awake anew as a full vampire.

This was normal for his kin. He had nothing to worry anymore. Maria would be hungry when she awoke; he had already taken care of that problem. His eyes meet a bottle next to his bed, filled up to the rim with blood.

He would give Maria the blood then.

When she awoke again he would also finish what he had started the night before... He would leave his mark on her beautiful neck, visibly to see from each member of his kin! They would instantly know to whom this female belonged too!  
That Maria was taken.

His instinct to mate the female in his hold was strong now. This beautiful vampire next to him would belong fully to him after that done! Dwayne would never leave her side again after this done.

His nose snuggled into the crock of her slowly cooling neck. He would miss the warmth of her skin, Dwayne was sure. But that was not to change, his kin was like this. And she would warm up again after she drunk some blood. Their bodies reacted like this. Her scent was lovely to the vampire's senses; Dwayne took a deep breath of it and closed his eyes.

He had what he had wanted. Fully content with himself and the world around him, Dwayne too let his awareness slip away into the dreamless state of a vampire´s sleep. Never his grasp on the body next to his taller frame let go the entire time. Dwayne was maybe asleep right now, but his senses were wide awake!

Who ever dared it to enter his chambers before he had reached his goal would face a horrible fate!  
But for now, Maria was already his and that thought made Dwayne endlessly happy.

**Well, I have decided that I will put it this way. On FN this will be the end chapter of the story. On affn, I will put the lemon chapter out tomorrow night. And end the story there then that way. Some will anger this, but try to understand me, please.**

**Fully out written lemons are not aloud on FN! So, if your old enough, go there tomorrow and read it there I promise, it will be worth it (has an evil grin on her face-)**

**I hope you had fun with the story until now. For being originally planned as a one shot, this has devolved smoothly and I actually like myself what I have written here. Please, if you liked it, let me know that and hit the review button, we authors life a little from feedback, you know? I know from my stats that more then 500 people have read this so fare, but only two lovely people leaved me a short note ... this makes me a little sad.**

**Anyway, thank you all for the wonderful support via mail and reviews! Love you all for that**

**Sincerely, Suryallee**


End file.
